I don't want to be alone
by mezzo puny
Summary: After being rejected by their respective teams, Starscream and Swoop find comfort in an unexpected friendship. Disclaimer; transformers belongs to Hasbro
1. Chapter 1

"Please, Megatron, have mercy! I beg of you!" Starscream desperately pleaded. "I'm too valuable to you. To the Decepticon cause." At this point, he broke down, sobbing. "I don't want to be alone!" he cried.

"You are no longer of use to me, Starscream. After too many failures in battle, you are more trouble than you're worth. Until you can prove that you are worth it, you are hereby exiled from the Decepticon base, and Cybertron".

He raised his canon arm, and with a booming echo, Starscream fell backwards, unconscious.

"Lazerbeak, get this piece of scrap out of my site".

Lazerbeak clasped Starscream around the waist in his talons, and flew them away to an empty valley far from human settlement and, after carelessly dropping the seeker, returned to Soundwave at the nemesis.

Several hundred feet away, a small figure ventured out from behind the shrubbery he was currently taking refuge in. Cautiously approaching the Decepticon Air Commander and began to repair him to the best of his abilities. He, too, knew what it was like being abandoned by his own kind.

Squawking sadly, Swoop recalled the events from earlier that day.

_That morning several miles in the desert outside the ARK _

Grimlock was leading the Dinobots in a series of training exercises that included target practice and some hand to hand combat. It was going smoothly until Grimlock ordered them to transform into their dinosaur modes.

"Me Grimlock say good shooting. Dinobots! Transform! Us Dinobots do stomping stuff now."

When the Dinobots transformed, Sludge noticed something.

"How him Swoop do stomping stuff if he no have stomping legs?" Sludge asked, eyeing at Swoop's delicate looking talons.

Swoop opened his beak to speak when Slag interjected.

"And why him Swoop so small? Us Dinobots supposed to be big!"

"Hmmm, words make sense. Me Grimlock say you Swoop be Dinobot no more!"

"But-"

"No But! Go away now! You no wanted anymore!"

'But I don't want to be alone' Swoop thought.

With a sad sigh, Swoop transformed and flew away to a valley, hiding in a shrubbery to cry where no one else could see.

When he was gaining more control over his emotions, he heard the flapping of metallic wings, then a thud.

Peeking out from behind his sanctuary, Swoop spotted Starscream, who was not moving, but not offline.

Swoop hesitated, unsure what to do. On one hand, Starscream was one of his mortal enemies. But on the other hand, Swoop did not like being alone.

Loneliness wining out over the temporary fear of being attacked, he approached the fallen Decepticon to see what he could do.

Starscream's POV 

Several orns later

His optics flickered online, and for a moment he wondered how he was still online. He could see the sky, so he was obviously not on the Nemesis, deep beneath the ocean. Uncertain of what the Well of Allsparks or Deceptiheaven or wherever it was he would go when he when he off-lined looked like, he started to sit up to look around.

A sharp pain shot through the area he was hit, and quickly and painfully was reassured that he was still alive.

Scrap.

That meant he was alone, and unless another Decepticon came to help him (he almost laughed at the thought of an Autobot coming to his aid), he would die slowly and agonizingly from lack of energon.

Rolling carefully onto his uninjured side, he saw that he was not alone either.

Curled up a few meters away from him, he saw a robotic pterodactyl the Dinobot called Swoop recharging within what appeared to be a giant nest.

He screamed, but covered his mouth too late. He realized that he was alone with an enemy and no way of properly defending himself. With a start, Swoop stood up and headed towards him.

Swoop's POV

After doing his best to repair the fallen seeker, Swoop gathered some trees to form into a nest to better watch over Starscream from, never intending on falling into recharge before the Decepticon SIC woke up.

He didn't even notice that he was asleep until he heard a scream that was quickly cut off. Assuming the worst, he swiftly got up to tell what was wrong.

After looking around, with no attackers coming and the seeker didn't appear to be in any further pain, he suddenly realized why Starscream had panicked; it was him.

Lowering himself to a less aggressive position, he spoke to the Air Commander in a calm and reassuring voice.

"It OK. Me Swoop no hurt you. You Starscream awake now. That good. Me Swoop scared you no wake up at all."

Starscream's POV

Starscream was a little shocked at the sound of the other's concern and extremely grateful that he wasn't being shot at or crushed by his armed and very much larger Dinobot companion.

Then it hit him.

"Aren't there usually five of you Dino dolts? Where are the others?" Starscream sat up again, this time was less painful, and nervously glanced around, expecting the other Dinobots to jump out of hiding and attack at any moment. Swoop noticed this immediately, and sat down next to him.

"Others not here. Other Dinobots no want Swoop any longer because me Swoop not big like other Dinobots." Swoop replied, looking down at the ground, tears just moments away. "Me Swoop all alone".

After staring at the Dinobot for a startled moment, Starscream wrapped his uninjured arm around the Swoop's wings, and aloud the larger mech to cry into his shoulder. It was nice to know that, although his 'fellow Decepticons' would not be coming any time soon, he was no longer by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I feel so loved! Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. When I started, I wasn't sure whether I wanted to have this be a one shot or make this a multi chaptered story. But because of the feedback, I will continue making chapters until I have a satisfying place to end.

Also, for this story, Ratchet and Wheeljack are the fathers, or creators, to the Dinobots, and the Dinobots are brothers. In addition, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp are brothers and are oldest to youngest as listed. Because this is rated K+, you can interpret this information as you wish.

* * *

Swoop's POV

It was early morning when Swoop lazily shuddered in an attempt to come out of recharge. Feeling that he was being held in a protective but warm embrace, and not fully awake, he assumed it was one of his Dinobot brothers. He decided that if his brethren were still recharging, he would oversleep with them. It meant facing their fathers' wrath for staying in recharge long after the rest of the ARK had started the day, but he didn't really care. After snuggling back into the larger mech's fame, he turned off his optics and let recharge take over.

_Several orns later (it was about 10 am local time)_

Swoop came out of recharge once more, this time around recalling the events that had taken place the previous day. Fear was about to take over once more when he heard an odd sound coming from Starscream's fuel tank. Unsure of what to do but still wanting to help, the pterodactyl remembered that whenever noises started coming from his fuel tank, one of his fathers, either Ratchet or Wheeljack, would give him some energon, and that would make the horrible noise go away.

After the second or third time one of his creators had found him in a state of malnourishment, Wheeljack set up a small energon maker disguised as a boulder a few miles from the Autobots' Earth headquarters. Miraculously, and to everyone's pleasant surprise, had not blown up or discovered by the Decepticons.

Carefully unfolding himself from Starscream's comforting embrace, Swoop transformed and launched into the air, hoping to make it back in time before the seeker was conscious so that his new fiend wouldn't wake up in an empty nest, with an empty fuel tank to match.

Starscream's POV

_(Around noon local time) _

Starscream awoke to the painful churnings of his hollow fuel tank. Combine that with the returning pain of Megatron's cannon blast from the day before, and you get one miserable seeker. Not wanting to deal with the pain and humiliation of begging for his place in the Decepticon ranks just yet, he squeezed his optics shut, hoping that the action would lessen the agony, even if it would only be temporary.

Tossing and turning, he tried to find a more comfortable position within the giant nest so he could fall into recharge more easily.

Wait- nest!?

Momentarily pushing his hurt to the back of his processor, he onlined his optics, sat up, and looked around. And even though it had to be the strangest place he had ever woken up after a blast from Megatron and a temporary exile, it was also the most safe and comfortable as well.

Hearing the easy-going, squeaking sound of metallic wings overhead, he looked up and smiled weakly at a site that lifted his spark. It was his new companion, Swoop, and dangling bellow him was a bag of energon cubes in one talon and a small medical kit in the other.

Gliding down to a steady hover above the over sized nest and tenderly dropped his load before transforming back to his bi ped mode. Noticing that his buddy was looking down at the ground sorrowfully, Starscream became concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked the small Dinobot before him, concern for his fellow flyer temporarily dominating over his long for the energy and medicine that was now within his arms reach. "You weren't attacked on your journey, were you? If that's so, just tell the designations of the mechs, and I'll take care of the rest" balling one hand into a fist and lightly but firmly punching his other hand's open palm, as a gesture to show his loyalty, his eyes fierce with determination.

Unfortunately, it was short-lived as ache regained its control over Starscream's body, causing him to double over.

Still not looking the other mech in the optic, Swoop handed over one of the energon cubes as he explained the origin of his distress.

Swoop's POV

"Me Swoop no want to be away from friend Starscream so long, but me Swoop forgot where place of hidden energon was. Me Swoop no mean to leave you Starscream self all this time. Me Swoop sorry me Swoop take so long to come back".

Swoop risked a quick glance up, expecting to find a stern, Ratchet like expression and lecture on how important retrieving medical supplies quickly was, especially when the patient was in discomfort.

Instead, he got ruby-red optics full of compassion and a little concern.

"You no mad at me Swoop for taking so long?"

"Of course I'm not mad! If anything, I was worried about your safety. But don't worry; I'll be better soon, and I'll be able to help find us energon. Does that sound good?"

"That sound good. That sound real good!" Swoop cheerfully replied.

Swoop handed Starscream the first aid kit and settled down into the nest as Starscream tended to his wounds.

* * *

I have some ideas for chapter 3 about how the two sides will react to finding that Swoop and Starscream haven't returned, but I need help. ideas? pretty please with an energon cherry on top?


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/Favorited/i'm probably forgetting something, but can't remember what...

The suggestions were very helpful and i tried to use as many as i could. I'll try to use more next chapter.

I'm sorry about taking so long to update. High school and homework and getting ready for college... yeah. fortunately, i have a three day week this week, and will try to post the new chapter on Thursday.

* * *

It had almost been an entire decacycle since Megatron had 'exiled Starscream forever'. Whenever this scenario had played out in the past, the Air Commander had either shown up within the orn with enough stolen energon to allow him back into the army, or would show a temper tantrum, which would play out until Megatron decided that his SIC's antics could be used towards their cause, and Starscream would only receive a minor punishment.

But this time was different, because there was no sign of his other trine mate to be found. Thundercracker was beginning to worry about his absent older brother. He was starting to mentally make a list of possible scenarios when-

CRACK!

-Skywarp appeared next to him, thus interrupting his train of thought.

"Hey TC, have you seen Screamer around? He's not in any of his usual sulking spots, and he hasn't returned to the Nemesis either."

"He's not at the Cliffs of Insanity?" Skywarp shook his head. "Making faces at Mt. Rushmore?"

"We did that last megacycle, but I checked anyway. You know, I think that 'George' mech looks pretty good with a mustache"

Years of experience told Thundercracker not to ask for an explanation from his youngest brother.

"I heard some rumors that a seeker was spotted urinating in the Grand Canyon yesterday. Maybe that was him"

"Uhm, no, that wasn't him" Skywarp said, suddenly interested in studying his feet.

Thundercracker raised an optic at this.

"That might have sort of been me" Skywarp uttered sheepishly. Thundercracker did a face palm. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done it if I knew it would upset you".

Thundercracker sighed inwardly, thinking, 'Why me?'

Megatron then entered the room.

"Any sign of that idiot trine leader of yours yet?"

"Nothing yet, Lord Megatron. Skywarp and I were just about to go look for him, sir"

"We were?"

Thundercracker sharply elbowed Skywarp in the ribs.

"Ow! I mean, yes, we were" Skywarp responded, gently massaging the offended chest plates.

"Excellent. Report back to headquarters in three orns if you cannot find him. Now go"

"Yes sir!"

Once Skywarp and Thundercracker had flown a distance, Megatron then flipped a table. Literally.

"Staaaaarscreeeaaaam!" Megatron roared. "You son of a glitch! When you're here, no one can live with you, and when you're gone, no one can function properly without you! Arghhhhhhh!"

Megatron was about to throw a chair, the one that was at the table he flipped, at the door when Soundwave entered.

"Soundwave," Megatron put the chair down and sat on it in an effort to calm down "report. Did Lazerbeak find any information about Starscream's location?"

"Negative" Soundwave replied in a flat voice. "Observation: obsession with Starscream, growing out of hand"

"That's ridiculous. I am not obsessed with that idiot of an air commander. It's just- ahh- too quiet around the base without him begging for me to spare his life. Yes, that's it, it's too quiet. Bad for moral" Megatron said in what he hoped was casual. "There is also more I have to do now that is usually done by Starscream. You are dismissed"

He then turned to the monitor and began pretending to fill out paper work. Soundwave shook his head, but left without further comment. The relationship between the first and second in command was too confusing for even his advanced logic circuits to figure out. They weren't lovers- both had made that painfully clear the first time it was suggested. No one has been brave- or stupid- enough to bring it up again. They weren't brothers. They weren't parent and child. All anyone knew was that they were the top two bots in charge. No one even knew how they met, not even those who had been with the Decepticons from the very beginning.

It was even more confusing than the seeker's relationship with his trine mates, not that he was in any hurry to figure out that puzzle, either. Besides, he had cassetteicons that were demanding his attention through the bond they shared anyway.

_Back at the ARK_

"Me Snarl miss Swoop"

"Me Grimlock no miss him Swoop!"

"Me Slag miss him Swoop too"

"Me Sludge miss him too, too"

"No! Him Swoop no big like us big Dinobots! Him no strong like us strong Dinobots! Him no stomp and smash like us, um, stomp and smash Dinobots! Him no come back ever, ever, ever. Hmpf."

Grimlock turned around and was about to leave, when Snarl spoke up.

"But Swoop ohana"

Then Slag chimed in.

"You Grimlock remember ohana, right?"

"Me Sludge think him Grimlock no remembering it anymore"

Grimlock stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Me Grimlock remember. Little Hawaii girl and blue dog teach us. It mean no bot get left behind"

"or?"

"Or forgotten" Grimlock turned around. "But us no know where him Swoop went. How us Dinobots find him?"

"Us go ask daddy and daddy! Them always know what to do"

Ratchet! Stop! They're our children! That means no hitting them with wrenches"

"Let go of me! They messed with our baby, Wheeljack, now I need to mess with them!"

"But they're your babies, too"

"No one asked you Ironhide!"

Wheeljack and Ironhide were trying to restrain the enraged medic from attacking the four Dinobots when Optimus Prime walked into the room.

"What in the name of Primus is going on in here?"

"Those Pit spawns insulted my little Swoop and they must pay!" Ratchet seethed in such a way that even Ironhide looked nervous.

"Me Grimlock say me sorry! Me Grimlock thought him Swoop come back home, but me no know where he go! Me Grimlock want Dinobot's little Swoop back NOW!"

"Everyone calm down!" Optimus roared, surprising those present into a stunned silence. "Now, Grimlock, why don't you tell me what happened…"

* * *

AN:Lilo and Stitch belong to Disney, not me.

Cliff hanger, i know._ Dramatic music!_

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry for taking about a month longer to update than i said i would in the previous chapter. I had a lot of stuff to do to get ready for college, and much of it was boring paper work, so i wasn't out having fun without you. I'll try to post the next chapter around Passover (It's around the same time as Easter), and I'll put my 'Eight plagues of Passover' song on my profile page at about the same time.

* * *

Just as Grimlock was about to speak-

"PRIME!"

Everyone in the room jumped. Luckily, the Dinobots were in their robot modes and did not shake the room up too terribly.

Megatron's face was on Teletran One's video call screen, and he looked furious.

"I want my Air Commander back and I want him back NOW or there will be consequences!"

All Autobots present were too stunned to speak or even move until Ironhide broke the silence.

"Awe, ain't that adorable? Megatron, tha Slag Maker himself wants his little Screamer back."

At this point, most of the other bots standing on the room had gained their composer, and Optimus Prime spoke up.

"Starscream is not here, nor do we know of his current location. As it is, we are missing one of our own, as well. Perhaps it would be mutually beneficial if we were to call a temporary truce and-"

Megaton hung up, and the screen went blank.

"-work together" Optimus finished saying to a now static filled screen. With a sigh, he turned back to Grimlock. "As you were saying…"

And the Dinobots hold him their tale.

* * *

Megatron hung up before the Prime could go into another one of his speeches about 'peace' and 'working together' and 'compromise'. He had more important things to do with his time than trying to find his missing warrior. Normally it didn't take this long. Maybe Starscream was dead?

No, that couldn't be it. He was one hundred percent positive that when his troublesome and often traitorous second in command DID go to the Well of Allsparks, he wouldn't go quietly or without an audience.

Darn self-loving seeker always had to be the center of everymech's attention.

Was he fatally wounded?

Not that either. While Skywarp and Thundercracker could not feel everything their oldest brother felt, they would be able to tell if he were dying. With seekers, if a member of their trine was dying, a homing instinct would kick in, as to allow them to say final goodbyes.

Megatron then got up, walked over to the nearest wall, and proceeded to hitting his head against it, hoping that some useful bit of information would be released into his conscious processor.

* * *

Starscream was just coming out of recharge when the far off sound of roaring thrusters overhead brought him to full alertness.

Shaking him gently, he whispered, "Swoop, wake up. It's time to go"

Rubbing his optics, Swoop asked "Lazerbeak coming again?"

Starscream hesitated, but only for a klick, and decided it was better to lie than risk Swoop panicking and giving away their position. Two troublesome trine mates were harder to hide from than one of Soundwave's drones.

"I'm afraid so"

"'k"

Swoop could tell that it wasn't Lazerbeak, but didn't say anything. 'Starscream not scared now, so we must be ok' he thought as he took a yawn to help wake up.

The seeker helped the pterodactyl to his feet and together they found a cave to duck inside. Together, the two huddled next to one another until they were certain that the danger had passed. This had become normal routine in the past week as Starscream and Swoop to avoid being spotted by both Autobots and Decepticons. But, slag! It was getting real old, real fast, and Starscream knew that they couldn't go on like for long before getting captured, especially now that his trine was looking for him too.

'I wonder where the next Space Bridge will be…'

* * *

They had been flying for several hours when Skywarp spotted the tip of a metallic wing. But, on closer inspection, it turned out to only be the Dinobot Swoop, which also meant that the other robotic dinosaur terrors couldn't be far away. Skywarp's wings still felt soar from their last meet.

'Strange. I don't see the other Dino dopes, and camouflage isn't really their thing. Maybe Screamer will know what's up…'

He sighed, hoping that they found their missing brother soon. Starscream was the only one he could ask questions too and get real answers. Well, most of the time. If he asked a stupid or sarcastic question, the answer was a slap in the face. But if Skywarp asked an honest, intellectual question, Starscream was usually more than happy to answer. But if it was the middle of the night cycle, well, let's just say if he could stay conscious on the way to the med bay that would be the day Megatron fell in love with Starscream. Ha! Like that would ever happen. In Skywarp's mind, if ANYONE was having an affair with the Decepticon head commander, it would be Shockwave. The mech would eat what the humans call 'fertilizer' if Megatron ordered him to.

Skywarp was pondering a prank to pull on the Decepticon Keeper of Cybertron when Thundercracker brought him out of his daze.

"We've been out here almost all cycle. Let's call it quits before we drop from fuel exhaustion. We'll keep looking tomorrow"

Thundercracker would have preferred to keep searching, but even in jet mode, he could see the mischievous smirk forming on his younger brother's faceplates. Skywarp was getting bored, and was most likely thinking of who he could pull a prank on, and the longer his mind was allowed to wander, the more elaborate the prank, and the higher up the victim. And without Starscream there to talk whoever it was Skywarp had offended into letting him live, it meant that Thundercracker would. Unfortunately, Thundercracker was NOT a people person. 'As soon as we get back to base' he thought, 'I'll find 'Warp something to keep his processor occupied'.


End file.
